Getting things done
by Anastasia Knyte
Summary: Sometimes you need a little push in order to get what you want.


_It was supposed to be just another day at home, nothing special, but she decided to ruin it all. Perhaps ruin was a bit of a strong word, but still, I liked to know what was going to happen each day, and she disrupted that. Just came waltzing in like there was nothing wrong, like it was her room, completely ignored the fact I was attempting to get some sleep, completely invaded my personal space, and then talked to me!_

_Alright, so, no, that's not the whole story, but that's not a lie either. She did come in and ignored what I was trying to do, but the rest of it was more like she straddled me and asked me to take her virginity. And here I am, with her still on top of me in the provocative pose, wearing such revealing close, and talking to myself._

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and bounced in frustration, which only helped to worsen the growing problem.

"Come on Sesshomaru! I'm sick and tired of being a virgin, and you're the only one I trust to do it with. Please?"

She was starting to rock back and forth in her agitation, and made him realize he needed to get her to stop.

"Kagome, why don't you ask my idiot half breed brother? He's your best friend, shouldn't you trust him more?"

Another eye roll, but this time she giggled, actually giggled!, at him, and the reprimand he was about to give her turned into a moan he quickly had to suppress.

_But GODS that vibration felt good._

"Yeah, he might be my best friend, but you and I both know there's no way to tell how many diseases he has. Besides, I heard full demons are bigger, and it's my birthday today, so it's not like anything wrong with it."

_Only that I can't just fuck you once and be done._

"Look, Kagome-"

Anything else he had planned on say was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. For the briefest of moments he tried to fight, but her lips we so SOFT, and he found himself pulling her closer, and taking over the kiss. She might not have been all that experienced, but he refused to kiss her with any less than the complete passion he had felt for her the last four years.

He nipped along her bottom lip, biting hard enough to draw blood, and licked it away, marveling at the taste of her, even if it wasn't THAT taste. The second her lips parted in a gasp, he was in, and conquered he mouth, learning every detail of him, and pulling a moan from the vixen in his arms. Her hands started trying to undo the buttons of his shirt, which had become complicated with the haze he'd put her under. Suddenly, though, she was falling on her back, thankfully still on the bed, and looked to see Sesshomaru across the room, eyes squeezed shut and looking for all the world like he was trying to become the wall.

Pain bloomed in her chest, and she had to force it down quickly, hoping he couldn't smell it.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't- I can't- This isn't- Just leave Kagome."

Tears came to hear eyes, but she refused to let them fall, although she was unable to look at him anymore, and instead looked at her hands.

"Is the thought of being intimate with me that atrocious?"

His eyes snapped open at that, and a growl ripped from his chest loudly, making the girl look at him.

"You do not understand. The reason I cannot sleep with you is because I will not be able to give you up once I do. I have wanted you for the last four years, and if I have you once, I will never let you go."

The pain that had been choking her turned to happiness, and a huge smile lit up her face.

"Who said I only wanted you once?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with astonishment in his golden eyes.

"You mean…"

"What I mean is that you had better get your ass over here and make me your bitch before I go and find another male up for the challenge."

Before she could blink, he was there, brutally dominating her mouth. He left no doubt who she belonged to, who her alpha was, who's bitch she was. A vicious growl, louder than the one before echoed in the room.

"You are MY bitch, another will not have you!"

She smiled and bared her throat to him.

"Then prove it."

He needed no more invitation and bit deeply into the crook of her neck, making her cry out from the mixture of pleasure and pain, marking her as his forever. It wasn't over though, not by a long shot. She wanted to see who her alpha was, he planned on showing her. His claws tore through her clothing, leaving her bare before him, and he almost lost control right then, but managed to hold his beast back. Barely. But he snapped to when she tried covering her herself.

"You are mine, you will not hide yourself from me. Let me see your beauty."

Slowly, she put her hands back down, and let him just look at her. However, him being so silent was starting to make her feel self conscious, and she started fidgeting. That made him lower his head using his mouth to capture a nipple between his teeth, those delicious fangs lightly scraping against sensitive flesh as his tongue lashed out at the prize. Her gasps soon turned to moans, no longer worried about modesty, and he allowed her to remove his clothes, but held her down once she tried to explore.

"Oh no you don't, my little bitch, you might have your turn later, but right now I am the only one allowed to explore."

She pouted and was about to complain when he caught her other nipple, and bit down. What came out instead was an intelligible jumble of words.

"What was that?"

Kagome bared her throat to him.

"Do with me whatever you like."

He almost plunged in right then, the sight of her laid out before him, nude, completely submissive, begging for his touch, she was making this hard on him, in more ways than one. Instead, he moved down, placing his head between her thighs, encouraging her knees apart, and inhaled the sweet scent that was HIS Kagome and her arousal. Suddenly he sprang forward and plunged his tongue into her virgin cavern, and the she came for him, her essence flooding his mouth, and her cry echoing around his room.

Once he was sure he had gotten every last drop, he pulled his tongue out and agonizingly slow dragged it up, purposely JUST missing that pleasurable little bead. He did the same thing going back down, getting close to everything her body was begging for him to touch, then passing it up. Over and over he did this till he had her writhing, and she finally growled.

"Make me cum already!"

And he happily complied, latching onto the bead he had neglected, and sliding a finger inside. Kagome moaned loudly, loving how he was making her feel. He started a slow rhythm, flicking the bead when he slid his finger in, and again when he pulled it out. Her moans turned into frustrated whimpers, and he smirked as he added in another finger and picked up the pace a bit, though he kept her from just being able to reach her peak. When he was able to add a third finger in, he finally picked up the speed to what she was looking for, and for the second time, she cried out.

As soon as he felt her start to contract around his fingers, he pulled out and entered her, using her climax to help her get through the pain of her barrier being torn. She froze around him, both waiting until she was able to handle him moving within her. He looked down and licked the tears from her eyes, a soothing growl coming from his chest. When her eyes opened and looked at him, only happiness showed in her eyes, and for that he was glad.

Slowly, she rocked back and forth, and moaned at the friction it caused, and Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled nearly all the way out, and slammed all the way in to the hilt, reveling in the cry of pleasure she let loose. Soon he had a rhythm going, faster and faster, and with every stroke up, his little bitch met him, trying to take him deeper. Soon enough, they could both feel the approach of their climax, and he flipped her over so they were in the traditional dog mating position. When he entered her again, he went deeper than he had before, and hit her cervix, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving her over the edge. His body tried to last longer, but once her walls tightened around him, he was done for. Howling out his release, he bit again into the mating mark, both of them riding out the waves of pleasure together.

When it was finally over, Sesshomaru gathered Kagome to his chest and rolled them on their sides and nuzzled the mating mark.

"Do you have any questions about who you belong to now?"

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his.

"Since the first moment I saw you, I never had any question who I belonged to. Why do you think I wanted to be Inuyasha's friend so badly?"

He chuckled and felt himself start to fall asleep.

"I'm sure he'd be interested to know that."

She smiled faintly, already nearly asleep.

"He can wait, I think I want to have some time to get to know my new mate."

"Hn. I can't think of a better idea. Sleep well, my Kagome."


End file.
